


Brunch

by whilowhisp



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Brunch, Canon Compliant, F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Post Locust War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: Samantha Byrne goes to wake up her lover, and her lover's lover so that they will all be ready for Brunch with Anya and J.D.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has Baird being polyamorous, in a relationship with Cole and Sam, while neither of them are in a relationship with each other. I am always taking gears of war prompts, either comment with a prompt or message me at drdsb.tumblr

Sunlight streamed through the windows, coloring the rooms in faded oranges and yellows. Samantha was dressed in a plain robe, nothing fancy, despite her “somewhat significant other’s’ status. Her hair was cut short, shorter than it was during the war, as she’d never liked the hassle of longer haircuts. She padded barefoot down the estate hallways, towards the second master suite, stretching long sinewy arms over her head. She felt good. She’d slept well, she’d already gone down to the kitchens and had a little bit of breakfast, but now she had a job to do before Anya and Marcus’ little one came over.

She knocked curtly on the door out of courtesy, but didn’t wait for an answer to come in. she pushed the neat wooden door open and sighed with a mixture amusement and exasperation when she spotted the two boys curled around each other in bed. Of course they hadn’t gotten up, they’d spent all night fucking, she reminded herself.  
Baird had his back to her, bare and expansive, and she smiled fondly. She’d left many a deep red welt across that back with her neatly manicured nails, but cole was always so gentle with him, he never left a bruise or a welt in sight. Sometimes she envied that gentleness, wondered if Baird would have been happier if she were as gentle and kind as Cole was, but Baird had only ever half heartedly complained about her abrasive demeanor in bed, so she wasn’t all that worried.

Cole was curled around Baird, face buried in Baird’s thinning blond hair as one broad hand caressed his side in rhythmic passes, as if soothing a wild animal. The shet was pulled up around their waists, barely making them decent, though she’d seen both of them in various states of undress before so it wasn’t necessary. Cole smiled in his sleep, not the great big grin he had, but a softer one, reserved for moments with Baird. She allowed herself a moment to admire her boy and his lover in the sunny mid morning sunlight cutting through the veiled windows, before she decided she still had a job to do.  
“Come on, egghead, get up.” Sam called out, loud in the silence of the room. Cole squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, though he wasn’t the one she was speaking to, before opening one eye to look at her. “Morning, Cole.” She greeted, and he smiled a little wider. “JD and Anya are coming by for brunch in an hour.” She reminded him.

Meanwhile, the egghead in question groaned and buried his face in his bedmate’s pectorals, grumbling nonsensically. Sam rolled her eyes, she had to deal with this every time he wasn’t up at the ass crack of dawn working on some new gizmo, and she wasn’t sure which she preferred. “Come on, Baird, Rise an’ Shine.” She crooned, stepping forward and kneeling on the bed behind him. She placed a hand firmly in his side, softer now after the few years of easy living, but still hard with muscles beneath. The pudge suited him, in her opinion. She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Fuck you, bitch.” Baird grumbled at the innocent peck to his cheekbone. Cole laughed, backing away slightly but not quite ready to let go of his lover.

Sam scoffed. “Nuh-uh, fuck you. I let you sleep already, now ya gotta get up an’ get going. JD and Anya are coming by and we don’t want the munchkin spotting you two starkers. Wouldn’t want to give the kid nightmares, now would we?” She prodded at his ide, getting between his ribs and wiggling till he squirmed away.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate you?” Baird asked, turning to give her an unimpressed look before reaching around her waist, pulling her closer as he twisted onto his back. She lost her balance as his side moved towards her, and she found herself half falling on top of him. “Hello, gorgeous.” He said with a half smile.

“Smooth, Damon, smooth.” Cole laughed, rolling away from the two of them to sit up and stretch. “That’s my queue to leave.” He got up, completely nude, and stretched again, standing on his tip-toes for a moment as he laced his fingers over his head and stretched upwards.

San laughed, kissing Baird once, long and sweet, before kissing him twice afterwards, short little pecks they’d gotten into the habit of giving each other. Sometimes, she hated BAird, but only sometimes. “Imagine if I left every time you two got googly eyed at each other. I wouldn’t be able to live in my own house!” Sam threw back at Cole, running her hands up Baird’s chest reverently before swatting his shoulder and pushing himself up. Baird faked injured at the swat, content to lie in the residual warmth of the comfortable bed.

“Come on, Damon.” Cole called, leaning against the dresser as he watched his lover and his lover’s lover argue. Baird yawned and scratched his head, staring up at the ceiling as he resisted the urging to get up and get ready for the day.

“I love you guys.” Baird said easily. Sam smiled a bit shyly to herself. When they’d first started this, whatever this was with Baird as the crux, Baird had been so clumsy, reluctant with those words. Apparently even when things started between Cole and Baird, he’d been the same way. He didn’t know when to say it, when the right time was, so he held back, and he held back some more, and it had frustrated Sam to begin with. How could the epitome of snarky comebacks not know how to use his words?

Nowadays, years later, the words came easier to him. He said them when he left for work, he said them post coitus, he said them randomly when Sam was telling him about her day, and she loved it. Cole loved it. They loved him. They didn’t have to love each other for this to work, and they didn’t. Cole didn’t bestow affection upon her the way he showered Baird, and she didn’t care too much that he didn’t, but they loved Baird. It worked. They worked.

“I love you too, Baird, but I ain’t saying it again. Get. Up.” she enunciated harshly, swatting his thigh this time through the sheet. He winced, an actual reaction to pain, and she felt bad. He was having some pain problems recently, but she didn’t let her feelings color her actions. She got up and headed for the door. “You two better be ready when they get here, or there’ll be hell to pay.” She called playfully.

“Remind me, Sam, where’d I put my suicide pills?” Baird asked dryly, getting up grumpily. She’d hurt his feelings, but Cole would soothe them, and besides, he knew she loved him. She laughed mockingly at the question and stepped out of the room.

Cole snickered under his breath as the door shut behind her, and watched with appreciation as a naked Damon Baird, beautiful as the first time he’d seen him naked, grabbed the sheet and yanked it back so he could slip out of bed. He didn’t put weight on his left leg for a few moments, stiffening when he finally let it touch the ground. He liked to pretend he could hide it from them. Cole let him pretend. Cole considered his lover for a moment before heading for the bathroom with him, a shower sounded great, he’d decided, and they both reeked of sex. Baird used the toilet first, he had to pee, and Cole waited till he was done before taking his own turn. Baird flipped on the water, and stepped in long when it was nice and steaming. He hissed when the hot water hit his bare skin and quickly turned it down a notch. 

“I don’t know why she insists on having these dumbass brunches.” Baird grumbled as soon as Cole stepped into the shower with him, wrapping his arms around Baird’s waist. Baird idly scrubbed at his skin while Cole pressed his sleepy face into his neck. Baird was warm and wet from standing under the spray of the shower, and Cole was a bit chilled from the cold bathroom he’d stood in not moments before. Baird let him steal his warmth for the time being.

Cole hummed, pressing soft, chaste kisses to Baird’s neck. “Ya know she worries about Anya.” He reminded him, running hands down Baird’s slightly pudgy tummy and back up again, their skin slippery with water. He loved Baird, loved touching him almost as much, and over the years Baird had come to terms with the idea of having someone touch him softly, wanting to be touched and having someone want to touch him. Cole idly traced designs across Baird’s chest as Baird grumbled. He laughed.

“Damon, baby, you need to relax. Hearts gonna give out on ya at this rate if ya keep stressing.” He reminded him, grabbing the shampoo. He poured some into his other palm before scrubbing at Baird’s scalp like he was a little kid. Baird resisted, pouted, bracing an arm on the tiled wall. BAird was thinking about shaving his head like Cole always had, since it had started thinning in spots. He didn’t want to be balding like his father had been. Cole had shrugged at the idea. He liked Baird’s hair, but it was going away anyway, no two ways about it. Either it went by Baird’s choice or genetics. 

As soon as Cole was done washing Baird’s hair, he pushed the man’s head under the water, cupping a hand over his eyes to keep the soap from stinging them. Baird sputtered as water slipped around the barrier to slip into his mouth and shook himself out the moment he was out of the spray. “There, now you do me.” Cole teased, leaning down slightly to show his bald head to Baird. The blond laughed,reaching up to kiss the top of his head.

“Yeah, I’ll /do/ you any time.” He teased right back, kissing Cole right on the mouth when he looked up again. They stayed like that for a time, just kissing and touching. Baird relaxed under Cole’s hands, shoulders sagging. There was no intent behind their touches, even as Cole’s hands slipped down to slide over Baird’s ass and Baird’s fingers skirted the edge of Cole’s thighs. There was only the joy of having one another near. Baird loved Cole. He loved Sam too, just as much. He had many a time spent a morning shower with her the same way he did with Cole, arms around her waist before they got ready for the day. It was the same, but different.

After the water had started to threaten to cool, they finally detached and finished washing, cleaning each other’s backs when prompted, and eventually stepping out of the shower to finish getting ready. Cole swatted Baird’s behind as he walked by, and got a yelp for his amusement. Baird grumbled, but couldn’t hide his smile. They both heard the doorbell as they made their way down the stairs, fully dressed, and Sam called up that Anya and JD were there. Cole, delighted, took the stairs two at a time. He loved playing with the young JD. Baird shook his head. He’d spend most of brunch on his tablet, working on some schematics to keep from having to answer the awkward questions Anya pushed him to answer, and Sam would offer no help to him when he ran out of ways to avoid Anya’s inquiries. He liked seeing them, of course, but he never really knew what to say or do around Anya, and especially not around JD. He hoped the presents he created for the boy made up for it. Still, he put on a smile when he spotted Anya in the foyer.


End file.
